Kakashi Hatake
"No, you don't get it; that's why I'm telling you. You think you get it, which isn't the same as actually ''getting it. ::::::::::::::Get it?" History Canon History *Born to Hatake Sakumo in Konohagakure. **His father kills himself when he's relatively young, causing Kakashi to majorly change his personality and become sort of a hard-assed little bitch. **Studied under Namikaze Minato, the future Fourth Hokage of Konoha. *Becomes a Chunin at the age of 6. *Becomes a Jonin at the age of 13, during the Third Great Ninja War. *Loses his left eye after going on a mission with teammates Rin and Uchiha Obito. **Obito becomes trapped beneath a boulder and gives Kakashi his Sharingan to replace the eye he lost. **Kakashi goes through another personality change after this, abandoning his former ideals of sticking "to the ninja code" and instead focusing more on teamwork. *Presumably joins ANBU shortly after this incident. **ANBU = Special Assassination and Tactical Squad; serves as a police force, of sorts. *Eventually leaves ANBU to teach. *Leads Team 7, consisting of Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, and Uzumaki Naruto. *Fails to stop Uchiha Sasuke from defecting. *Tries to retrieve Sasuke. **Fails. Oops. **Learns that Sasuke has killed his brother, Uchiha Itachi. **Notices that Tobi, a member of Akatsuki, is in possession of a Sharingan. *Pain invades Konoha. **Kakashi dies, but is eventually resurrected. *Intervenes with Yamato, a fellow former member of ANBU, when Tobi intercepts Naruto. **Informs Tobi that he knows he's actually Uchiha Madara in disguise. **Goes "UHHH I'M SORRY WHAT" when Madara reveals the BIG FUCKING SECRET about Itachi. Game History ''SEPTEMBER 18TH, 2009 - 365 DAYS REMAINING *Arrives in Doom Clock. *Meets Naminé. **thread SEPTEMBER 19TH, 2009 - 364 DAYS REMAINING *Dinks around a bit in the village, but ultimately decides against taking up residence in any of the houses. *Meets Senji. **thread Personality Kakashi just knows better. Maybe that's what happens when a person is put in the sort of environment that he was thrust into, but he knows better, knows how people are, how people work, and this is exactly why he distances himself from them. He isn't a cold person, by any means. He's not your stoic hero sitting in the corner brooding. He's just... himself, pleasant but not really, but in that way where he's kind of a jackass, where he doesn't really give a shit how uncomfortable you are with him. He's just fine with making you squirm, and you can either man up and deal with it, or deal with Kakashi instead. Which isn't something that a majority of people tend to do, and with good reason. You're looking for a reaction in the wrong place if you're looking to Kakashi; he keeps his actual emotions guarded, very rarely at all expressing anger or discontent with a situation. He's not the sort of person to snap under pressure, under the taunting remarks of other people who would wish to harm him, and you can try to hit that little hidden nerve of his all you want, but unless you're really good at reading people, you're probably not going to be successful. It's pretty hard to outwit someone who knows all your tricks and occasionally practices them himself, after all. You can't troll a troll, and you certainly can't worm your way into somebody's head when they're too busy worming their way into your own. He's not impenetrable, but he is an awful lot like a brick wall, and it takes quite a bit of digging before anyone is able to get anywhere with him. Essentially, Kakashi is a man that is ruled mostly by his morals. These morals aren't something that he puts on open display for anyone to see; instead, they reveal themselves in subtle, quiet ways, most often when he is attempting to teach one of his students an important and valuable lesson. He is a good person, definitely, without a doubt, but he's a good person who has been shaped by tragic and horrible events, and because of this, he is also a hard person. He'll do whatever he needs to do in order to protect those that need protecting, but don't expect him to do all your work for you. He's militantly strict, in that way, and he never goes easy on anyone, regardless of who they are. Sometimes, he may come off a little too tough or not understanding enough, but he only acts that way because he knows that it's necessary for him to do so. Kakashi has lost too many people to careless mistakes, and he knows that if he doesn't train his students properly, if he lets them slide by, he's putting all of their lives in immediate danger, and he's not willing to do that anymore. This is actually why he puts so much emphasis on teamwork. Kakashi follows the "watch your neighbor's back" clause to the T, and he holds very little respect for people who turn their backs on their comrades and let them fall to harm in order to save their own skin. To him, there's not a lot more shameful than a coward, but the worst of all travesties is a coward that looks out for no one but himself. His respect is quite hard to earn, but it's not impossible -- just don't hold your breath if you're incapable of understanding that, sometimes, protecting other people is far more important than protecting yourself. He's careful and experienced, delicate with situations that need a slow and steady hand, but sometimes it's not really good enough. Because, sometimes, he's a little too overconfident, puts too much faith in himself and his abilities, and consequently pays the price for it. This isn't to say that he's unrealistic about what he can do; he just doesn't have time to doubt himself. Doubt leaves room for mistakes, and mistakes often lead to failure, and failure usually leads to death. And he can't die, not yet, so while you're welcome to do your doubting for him, don't expect him to crumple to his knees in the face of defeat. He would rather sew his lips shut than admit defeat to anyone. He knows when a battle's lost, of course, and when it's wise to retreat, but he's not a quitter. To some extent, he never really has been. One of the more lethal flaws in Kakashi's personality would have to be his inability to forgive himself when he does end up losing in a particular situation. Failure is a little bit difficult for him to accept, but it's especially hard for him to cope with it when he's the one responsible for those around him becoming injured or hurt because of his actions. He holds a lot of guilt for many things that have happened in his past, and he has a really bad habit of dwelling and often struggles to move forward. You'd never be able to tell, though. That poisonous sort of shit is kept locked down, away from the rest of the world, away from the prying fingers of those who would seek to tear emotion from him. If he feels guilty, you're not going to hear him mention a word of it, and the only time he would ever lose himself to emotion would be when there was nothing else left for him to do. He's not overemotional. He's not oversensitive. He's not even sensitive. You can call him every name in the book, fling every horrible insult his way, and he's not going to blink. Kakashi is as relaxed reading a book in the shade as he is when holding a blade to someone's throat, head tilted, expression calm and easygoing. There's not a lot anyone could do or say that will phase him, and if you're one of the lucky few who does manage to catch him off guard, well, make sure to take a picture. His expression is usually worth it enough. Abilities Kakashi's greatest weapon would have to be his Sharingan. Unfortunately, because the Sharingan is something that is usually limited to those within the Uchiha clan, and because Kakashi is not and has never been an heir to the Uchiha bloodline, using the Sharingan comes with a great price. It's shown in Part I that he can't use the Sharingan for a great amount of time without exhausting himself completely, though by Part II, he is apparently able to go an entire day using it without running into any problems physically. This particular weapon is based in his left eye, and Kakashi always keeps it covered when it's not in use so as to prevent from unintentionally wearing his body down. That Sharingan allows him to see through almost any illusion thrown at him, while also granting him the power to copy his enemies attacks as well as reasonably predict their next move. By Part II, Kakashi has also managed to master the Mangekyo Sharingan, which acts as a "one-up" to the powers he has already been granted by the Sharingan itself. It's never really explained how he released this form, and so far, he's only used it twice, because using it expels a great amount of energy from him and consequently forces him to rest directly after for an extended amount of time. Currently, he only has one technique that he's used with the Mangekyo Sharingan, which is called Kamui. Kamui basically sends shit flying into another dimension by forcing something (whatever Kakashi wants, essentially) to fold in on itself. Surprisingly, though he technically shouldn't have a knack for using the Sharingan at all, Kakashi is shown to be quite adept working it and working it very, very well. At Uchiha Itachi's death, and as far as we canonly know, it left only three Sharingan users in the world: Uchiha Madara, Uchiha Sasuke, and Hatake Kakashi. Needless to say, the Uchiha bloodline is running a little short on time, and the Sharingan itself is at a definite risk of becoming -- for lack of a better word -- extinct. That's what happens when people go around knocking off members of their own clan, though, so the whole dying off like dinosaurs thing was bound to happen sooner or later. Them's the breaks. Not that Kakashi is particularly heartbroken either way, but. Well, it's a little disappointing, right, and a little bit of a shame no matter what way you look at it. Totally could have been avoided, too, but he's not surprised; the Uchiha lot is a bit of a nutty bunch. He's also been quoted a few times (once by Tsunade and Jiraiya, once by Shikaku) within the manga as being a possible candidate for Hokage, considering his impressive level of prowess and general battlefield experience. While he may rely heavily on his Sharingan in order to see through illusions, it's definitely not all he can do. He's very able at handling a lightning-based sort of energy, which he can turn into powerful weapons to use against his opponents. Kakashi is also quoted early on in the manga by Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura as being "very fast." While he's definitely not as fast as some of the other ninja within Naruto, he's fast enough to avoid particular attacks and to move in ways that would work to his advantage while fighting against a slower enemy. In fact, he seems to focus more on agility than on actual strength, considering Kakashi doesn't typically utilize his (also impressive) skills with taijutsu as much as he does his other abilities. In short, he's a tricky little bastard who is more than capable of holding his own. NOTE: All abilities are currently dormant/inactive, save for his natural abilities with bladed weapons and hand-to-hand combat. Relationships Canon TBA. Non-Canon *Naminé **One of the first people he ran into upon arriving. Thinks she's sweet, quiet, but doesn't know much else about her other than that. Will probably keep a close eye on her, baw. Will also most likely be keeping a look out for a Sora and a Roxas for her. Doom Clock Inventory *several small blades (kunai) *several scrolls *small Japanese sword (tantō) Tattoo Located on the inside of his right wrist. Days Remaining > 350. Other Disclaimer Hatake Kakashi (from the Japanese manga Naruto) is the legal, intellectual property of Kishimoto Masashi. I stake no claim of ownership upon him or any other part of Naruto. Etc., etc., legal stuff, blah blah blah blah, ANYWAY. Contact & Crit Chelsey - CST *AIM, brb zombies *EMAIL, bargateprison@gmail.com *CRIT, here